1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semi-truck trailer straps and more specifically it relates to a trailer strap bracket system for effectively and securely connecting a hook of a trailer strap to a trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Trailer straps (e.g. ratchet strap assemblies, web straps) have been in use for years. Conventional trailer straps are each comprised of a flat band of elongated material that are adjustably attached to a winch at one end and with a hook (e.g. flat hook) attached to the opposing end of the strap. The distal end of the elongated strap containing the hook is thrown over the load transported on the trailer. The hook is then loosely secured on a downward or horizontal extending lip on the frame of the trailer. The main problem with conventional systems of securing trailer straps is that if the straps become loosened, the hook is susceptible to complete removal from the trailer thereby allowing the load to shift or fall off the trailer.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively and securely connecting a hook of a trailer strap to a trailer. Conventional trailer strap securing systems are susceptible to loosening and having the hook being removed from the trailer.
In these respects, the trailer strap bracket system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively and securely connecting a hook of a trailer strap to a trailer.